


Candied

by FereldansFinest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cullen Rutherford's Glorious Sweaty Torso, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: Moving in with her fiance was... an experience Nyla had never expected. But with her brother, and his own husband, and Cullen himself, the new house really shapes up to be perfect, and it all sets in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute gift for my best friend. I hope you like it!

Shirave sat down on the couch next to Nyla after they both set down the last of the boxes. Krem and Cullen were hard at work distributing the furniture into the rooms, and had adamantly refused to let Shirave and Nyla join in. While he watched his sister starting to come to grips with her ownership of the house with Cullen, he smiled. He took her hand to bring her back into reality, and she jumped a little. As they relaxed together, Cullen's golden retriever was weaving around through the boxes, clearly very excited about how much room there was in the house. She ran down the hall after Krem and Cullen though, and that left Shirave and Nyla. 

"It's really nice, Nyla." he told her, smiling. "Do you like it?" he asked her sweetly. 

She laughed and nodded, squeezing his hand and looking down the hall where Krem and Cullen were getting the bed she and Cullen were going to share into their bedroom. She laughed again when Cullen smacked himself in the face with part of it, not looking at what he was doing. She felt so good, seeing everything coming together. "It's perfect. Cullen says he wants to adopt after the wedding." she told Shirave, who broke out into the biggest smile ever. 

"Oh, please! Krem and I found an agency we're going to go to. We should all go when we're gonna work on starting the process...!" he looked so excited. Nyla couldn't help but be just as happy. When the bedroom had everything in it, Cullen came out to her and opened his arms. 

"Come hug me." he smiled at her. He was about ten kinds of sweaty, but Nyla still did it. "I didn't expect you to actually hug me. I'm gross." he teased, hugging her back, squeezing and laughing a little in his thrill. 

"So..." Nyla looked up at him. "Shower? Then we can all go out to dinner?" She smiled, kissing his chin. When she did that, Shirave pretended to gag, as if he wasn't tucked into his own sweaty boyfriends side. 

"Oh, you stop." Nyla rolled her eyes and stepped away from Cullen, turning to look at him. "All four of us need to wash up." she said, patting her legs a bit to get some of the dirt off of her hands. 

Cullen was starting off to the master bathroom in their room, but Nyla took his hand. "Wait for me in there." She told him. 

Shirave whistled at her, and smiled. "Krem and I will head downstairs and use the shower down there. I stocked it with soap from one of the boxes while Cullen was getting the second truck." he told her. "I did yours too." he told her sweetly before he started off towards the stairs. Nyla smiled after him, and as Krem and Shirave were gone, she went to the bathroom that Cullen was waiting in for her, like she'd asked. He was working on stripping, actually, and Nyla was more than happy to indulge herself. She watched while he peeled off his shirt, getting stuck for a moment, and giving her the extra couple of seconds to stare at him, in his sweaty, toned glory. He was beautiful, and she adored every little inch of him. When his shirt was off, he finally spotted her, and blushed a little bit when he saw the minorly devious glimmer in her eyes. 

"Keep going. Don't let me stop you." she teased as she started working out of her own clothes, knowing he was watching her, and dying for her. Why not break in a bit of the house now? As if her deviant brother wasn't going to do the same. She let her bra drop off, and Cullen let out a held breath, getting his jeans down and off and turning quickly to turn on the water in the shower so it could warm up for them. 

Nyla smugly came up behind him and hugged him, pressing against his back and running one hand down his front. "Worked up?" she asked. She felt him tense up just a little bit, excited. "Let's get in. Water should be warm." she kissed his shoulder, taking him in hand, smiling at how hot and heavy he was in her hand already. She gave him one firm stroke before she let go and opened the shower door. He went in first, shivering lightly. Nyla followed, and laughed when he turned, pinning her to the shower wall. He kissed her hard. 

"I can't have you right now. We still have plans." he told her. She just squirmed around and smiled at him. He groaned. "You're so mean to me." he joked, kissing her neck, nipping softly to get a little moan out of her. 

"Careful. We have company." Nyla teased him, reaching down to play with him. His cock twitched under her touch, and she smiled while she watched his eyes slide closed under the pleasure she was giving him. 

Shakily, Cullen moaned, before he looked back up at her. "It's your brother, Nyla, I'm sure he's probably trying to do the same downstairs." he joked. Nyla smiled and kissed him, stroking him a few times, and taking her hand away. 

"Oh, I'm sure. He bolted down there. But still. Isn't a challenge from time to time fun?" Nyla licked her lips. Oh no. That was never, ever good. Cullen was definitely in trouble now. He took of of his hands from the wall, and rested it on her waist, rubbing little circles with his thumb into her skin. 

"Let's see who can control it best?" he smirked as he let his hand fall, resting against her core, warming up already for him. He chuckled and circled a finger around her clit. He watched her smile and close her eyes, her hips arching into his touch. 

"I think I'll win." Nyla told him softly while he rubbed her, even if her voice twisted off into a tiny little moan. He was swollen with pride at the way she was reacting to him. Once she started to really roll with him, he moved his fingers down, sliding two into her easily. She bit her lip to stifle a gasp, and she reached up to hold onto his shoulders tightly. He massaged at her inside gently, not finding her g spot right away to show her a little mercy. He took his fingers back, and gave her a few slow thrusts with them before he would do too much. 

She almost didn't want to let him play with her anymore, but, she knew that if she broke, and had him fuck her into the shower wall instead of this, dinner with her brother would be difficult. He would be able to absolutely see it on them. He wouldn't let her live it down. So she relaxed into it, and when he hooked his fingers, and started rubbing at her g spot, she knew she was done for. Her eyes wrenched shut, and she grabbed at the bar on the wall behind her, holding tight to that instead of Cullen. 

But, the opportunity that gave him was golden. Slowly, so she wouldn't notice it, he sunk to his knees, and he kissed her clit once he was there, moving his hand now so he could get in and work her with his mouth as well. A moan wrenched itself out of her when he started sucking lightly at her now, rolling his tongue gently around her clit in lazy circles while he sucked. That was score one for Rutherford. 

She felt it starting to build up after a while, and she couldn't help it. She gasped and bucked her hips. Her orgasm didn't hit her all at once. It was long, and it was such a sweet relief. Her whole body was twitching, and Cullen hadn't stopped at all milking every last second of pleasure out of her that he could. When she shakily touched his head to let her know she was done, he looked up at her with a smirk. "That was a really, really good one huh?" he asked her. 

She nodded, smiling and moving so she was in front of him now, and he was standing back up. "It was wonderful." She told him as she took him back into her palm, stroking slowly and squeezing lightly at the head and the base. Cullen's eyes closed, and he sighed happily. Nyla was so tempted to get closer and just guide him in, but that would need to wait for now. She got down onto her knees, wanting to pay him back for the beautiful treatment he'd given her with his own mouth. She pressed a gentle kiss to the tip before she took about half of him into her mouth slowly, rolling her tongue around him and sucking deeply. Cullen bit his lip hard to keep in a moan. 

Nyla put her hands on his hips and hummed around him, tearing a grunt out of him as the vibration shot through his cock and right up his spine. He didn't have very long on him at all once she had her hands on him. She started to bob her head, and Cullen was toast in the matter of only a good few of them. He moaned as he spilled onto her tongue. Nyla pulled back, swallowing it and getting up, kissing him gently. "Come on. We have to wash up now." she laughed softly. 

They cleaned up fast, but both were still glowing and happy when they went out into the living room, waiting for Shirave and Nyla. Grace ran out of one of the bedrooms to them, and while Cullen petted her, Nyla watched Shirave and Krem coming up the stairs. The fresh hickeys on her brother told her enough. 

"Let's take my truck." Cullen looked up, standing after he got a last good couple of scratches behind Grace's ears. Everyone agreed, and followed him out to it. Shirave and Krem climbed into back, and Nyla got in front with Cullen. 

Dinner seemed like a blur. They were all a little tired, and very happy. Shirave told Nyla about his plans to buy her makeup for the wedding, which, Nyla realized was only a week away now. It didn't feel real, but when they were home, and Nyla was tucked into Cullen's arms, playing with her engagement ring, it all started to sink in. The arms around her were hers forever to lay in, the house was the first place that belonged to her, and the man she was so excited to look up at and call hers. And, to top it all off, they were going to adopt soon, and she would finally have a real, full family. It made her heart feel like it was about to burst. 

She looked up at Cullen and kissed him gently, smiling at him like he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "I love you, Cullen." 

"And I you, Nyla." 

With that, she relaxed, and everything seemed to slow down to a perfect stop, and she knew she was in the best place she could ever have hoped to be in.


End file.
